Computerized test systems are increasingly used for assessment of cognitive status in a wide range of situations that produce changes in brain function. An example of a computerized test battery is the Automated Neuropsychological Assessment Metrics (ANAM) Battery, developed by the U.S. Armed Forces, consists of a library of tests and batteries designed for a broad spectrum of clinical and research applications. This library of computerized tests was constructed to meet the need for precise measurement of cognitive processing efficiency of military personnel in a variety of psychological assessment contexts that include neuropsychology, fitness for duty, neurotoxicology, pharmacology, and human factors research. The tests assess sustained concentration and attention, mental flexibility, spatial processing, cognitive processing efficiency, mood, arousal/fatigue level, and short-term, long-term and working memory.
Computerized test systems may be employed in the evaluation of patients having traumatic head injury, stroke, various disease conditions, rapid decompression, shift work, jet lag, sports injuries, and exposure to toxic chemicals. Presently such test systems are available only on costly, full-featured desktop and notebook computers. The cost and the physical size of the systems render their use impractical in many situations, for example, for on-the-spot evaluation of personnel.
These systems present further disadvantages for testing personnel in the field. Specifically, these systems save results in computer files that must be post-processed for interpretation and for the presentation of the results. This data analysis step frequently delays knowledge of results for days or weeks after the test is completed. The lag between test administration and availability of results has largely limited computerized cognitive testing to research applications where the time delay is not critical. If computerized cognitive tests are to guide decision makers, be they clinicians, industrial supervisors, military commanders, or even the test-takers themselves, results must be available immediately, in a form that is easily understood and that maximizes utility.
Therefore, a need remains for a computerized, flexible, human performance test system that can be used to guide decision making in clinical, industrial, and field settings. A further need remains for a system that generates point-of-use cognitive status reports that provide immediate comparisons with appropriate normative data and/or to the individual's past performance, providing timely feedback to test administrators, supervisors, clinicians, and those taking the tests so that appropriate actions can be taken based upon the test results.